ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Moira's Presents
In Memory Of Roland W. December 1925 - December 2007: Might have been 5 years ago, but I wasn't running a series back then, and Christmas time always reminds me of him, my grandfather. Moira's Presents is the third episode of the Shorts season of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Story story opens on a cold Winter holiday's night. Our town of Bellwood is sheathed in a soft white cover, with more particles of it falling from the sky, sticking to cars and roofs on houses. Kids play in the snow, creating igloos and forts, tossing them at each other, calmed knowing this is their White Christmas. Most notably in the bunch of kids is a boy in a forest green coat, green pants, black boots, and a brown winter hat covering his brown hair. He plays in the snow with his grandfather, dressed in a light-brown cap, light-brown coat covering his red Christmas sweater, blue jeans, and dark brown boots; and his cousin, a young girl in a blue winter hat to cover her reddish hair, along with a blue coat, white mittens, white pants, and light blue boots. As the grandfather, a skilled man with weapons and superb snowballer, throws snowballs at his grandchildren, they create forts to protect themselves from their grandfather's wrath. The kids call out to each other. When their forts start to fail, they unite. These two are not always the perfect pair, unless in great need for the other. They create an igloo and hide inside. When their grandfather peeks inside to sneak-attack them, he ends with snow in his face thanks to the stack of snowballs they'd had prepared in their domain. Their grandfather declares them the winner of the game. With night drawing near, they're called inside to the home connected to the lawn they had played on, by a mother, the boy's mother, with a bribe of hot chocolate. They all rush inside for the cholocatey warmth waiting for them inside. focus is shifted from that little boy as we see his older self walking through the streets, another White Christmas, 7 years later. Covering himself, he wears a lighter green coat than his younger self that's more fitting for his thin shape. His hands are dug into his pockets, gloves not being a necessity for him. The snow falls on his uncovered head, and he tracks snow to the bottom of his shoes--not boots, but mere sneakers. As the much older man walks through the streets, he comes across a few boys playing in the snow. They toss snow at the man, covering his head in the cold. Angered entirely at them, he pulls back his left sweater sleeve and smacks down on the watch underneath. He transforms into an alien, NRG, who melts the snow off of his head as well as much of the snow around him thanks to the radiation he gives off. NRG: Will you kids stop throwing that stuff at me! Boy #1: What's wrong with you, Ben? It's just snow! Get 'im, boys; let's get him in the holiday spirit! The three boys bombard NRG's containment suit face with snow. Angered even further he transforms into Big Chill and immediately to Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill (yelling): I'm not in the mood! Boy #2: W-we're sorry, Ben; we won't bother you again. Ultimate Big Chill turns around to see the entire neighborhood facing him. He's quick to fly away into the sky. After a few minutes of flight, he lands on the other side of Bellwood where an elderly woman is attempting to get her dog out of a tree using her cane. He pulls the dog out of the tree and gently puts him down next to the lady. The elderly woman picks up the dog and gives it a great big hug, and as Ultimate Big Chill tries to distance himself from her, she pulls him back. Elderly Woman: I know you... Ultimate Big Chill: Yeah, I'm kinda a big thing around here. Elderly Woman: Yes, you are...Ben Tennyson, right? Ultimate Big Chill: Yeah. Elderly Woman: I just want to thank you for getting my Dooshi out of that tree; he's always wandering. Ultimate Big Chill: Well, you're welcome, ma'am. Elderly Woman: It's Moira, Moira Yourouguaduan. Ultimate Big Chill: What are you doing out here in the cold? Moira: I'd ask you the same thing if you weren't naked. Ultimate Big Chill: Well, it's not exactly naked-- Moira: It's okay; everyone's free to do as they please, especially a hero like you. Ultimate Big Chill: Yeah...you, er, didn't answer my question, though. Moira: Oh, I didn't? I'm sorry, what was it? Ultimate Big Chill: What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your family? Moira: That's the thing. I've just arrived off my flight, and my family doesn't know I'm coming. Ultimate Big Chill: Surprise visit? Moira: Yes. I need to get my family their presents, and today of all days, Christmas Eve, it's not safe for a woman of my stature to be in a mall. Ultimate Big Chill: I guess I could help you with that. Moira: Oh, thank you. Here's a list. She pulls out from one of many pockets on her coat a rather short list, sitting at about 10 lines, each line decked with a recipient and two presents, and hands it to Ultimate Big Chill. He takes the list and holds it close to his chest. Ultimate Big Chill: I'll be back in a bit, lady. Stay here. Moira: Of course. I wish I had a seat here, though. Ultimate Big Chill: I guess I can help with that, too. Transforms into Obsorber, absorbs the bark of a tree, and creates a wooden bench fit for 3 Moira's. Obsorber picks up Moira and sets her down on the bench with Dooshi at her side. Obsorber: Now you stay there, ma'am. As he runs up the street in the mall's direction, he transforms into Big Chill, then Ultimate Big Chill once more. another few minutes of flight, he spots the mall. Using intangibility, he phases through crowds of people as well as recent purchases as he searches for the stores containing the items he's in search of. First on the list are two toys for 5-year old boy Eric. The toys include any type of expensive train set--with a note on the list reading "No more than $300"--and a kids' learning computer. Ultimate Big Chill is quick to pick up the items, totaling nearly $300. After standing on line for a mere 5 minutes, Ultimate Big Chill decides he'd rather not wait. He rushes through the people ahead of him with items in hand and pays the woman at the cash register. He exits the toy store section of the mall in need of a place to put away the items. After frantically looking around for a place to hide the things, he simply puts the toys down in front of him and transforms into Streak, with which he opens a portal and throws the toys in. After hours of completing a similar pattern with an array of different objects from child play-things to adult tools. Ultimate Big Chill finally reaches the last recipient on the list, starting with a Super Ben 4" action figure from the "Super Ben Store". He acquires the toy for a hefty $15 and sends it through another portal using Streak. Still with Streak, he reads off the final item for the last recipient. His eyes widen, shocked at the final item. minutes later, a portal opens in front of a patient Moira, still seated on a bench, but this time not accompanied by her dog, Dooshi. Streak emerges from the portal with all the presents behind him in the portal. Streak: I've arrived with all the--What happened to your dog? Moira: Oh, Dooshi went off again? Oh, it's not important that he's here. He'll find his way back to me; he always does. Streak: Alright...So where do you want these presents? Moira: Could you take me to my family's home? I don't think I can hold these all on my own. Streak: I'd be delighted, Ms. Youruguay. Moira: Yourouguaduan. Streak: That. He changes the location of the portal, as indicated by a yellow flash. Step inside, ma'am. Moira: You know where I live? Streak: Well, you did write the address on your list. Moira: Oh. Where does this take us? Streak: Right in front of your family's home. Moira: Beautiful. Let's go, young man. The two step inside, and on the other side, they find a one-floor home. Their porch is decked with Christmas ornaments, wreathes, and portraits of Santa. Their roof features a large sign attached to their chimney indicating where Santa should soon enter. On the porch, right in front of the Welcome mat, sits Dooshi. Moira rushes up to the dog who becomes ecstatic at the sight of his owner. Streak: Do you have keys, ma'am? Moira: Ah, yes. She uses the hand not holding her cane to reach into yet another pocket to find a key ring. There are just three things on it: two regular golden keys which appear to be just duplicates of each other, and a locket fit for a key ring. On the outside of the golden, heart-shaped locket, there is text imprinted on it. Three in love forever. Streak: What? Moira: This locket. She holds it up close to Streak's face. Streak: Oh. Moira: And you see what's inside? She opens it, revealing two pictures. On the left, a stout gray-haired man with a wide face, blue short-sleeve shirt, and brown pants. At the very right edge of the left picture is half of Dooshi's body. On the right picture, a stout gray-haired woman with her hair in a bun, dressed in a fuzzy-looking purple robe, a blue sweater, and light-brown pants. She is in bunny slippers. At the very left edge of the picture is the other half of Dooshi's body. Streak: Is that your husband? Moira: Yes. Merlin passed away. While he was still with us, I used my maiden name in tandem with his, but ever since, I've just used his name. It was a little wish he'd had since we got married all those years ago. Streak: I guess he didn't pass away too long ago, since your dog doesn't look too different compared to that picture. Moira: You're right there. He passed away last Christmas Eve, but he'll always be in my heart--that is, this golden one and my own, as long as my heart functions and beyond. Streak: That's nice. So, shall we head inside? Moira: Yes, Merlin. Streak: What? Moira: Uhh, err, yes, let's head in. She slowly walks up to the door, Dooshi giving her space to open it. Past a screen door, she twists a single knob in several directions until the sound of the door being pushed open sounds. Come inside. ''' Streak: Thank you. '''He walks into the house, the living room being the first room entered. The lights are all off, so Moira switches them on through flicking 3 switches, each lighting up a portion of the large room. Moira: Just place the presents under the tree. Streak: What about the last present? Moira: What last--oh, yes, that one. Don't worry about it. You've been such a great help, though. Streak: Alright. He opens a portal immediately next to an over-decorated Christmas tree, decked with ornaments of all shapes, sizes, and colors, hidden in a corner near the window, visible to every passerby's eye. He pulls out the presents two-by-two and places them neatly under the tree. When finished, he turns around to head for the door. Moira: You don't want to stay a bit? We've got hot chocolate. Streak: Hmm...it is a little cold out. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay just a little bit. Moira: I'll get everything ready. You can stay in here and wait for the presents. Streak: Alright. Dooshi walks inside the house as Streak shuts the screen door as well as the wooden door beyond it. He reverts to human and seats himself at one of several couch seats in the room, the one nearest to the kitchen. Dooshi seats himself next to Ben on the couch and nestles himself into ideal deep slumber conditions. After taking the time to admire the living room area for a few minutes, someone is heard navigating the creaking and squeaking steps from upstairs. Ben turns around to find a little boy in Super Ben pajamas, which feature green pants like Ben's 10-year old self's as well as a black tee with design similarly to the shirt beneath the coat he's currently wearing. Ben: Hey. Boy: No...way...You're...you're...you're... Ben: Super Ben. Yeah. Boy: I am your biggest fan! Ben: Are you now? Boy: Yeah, I know everything about you! I know the first alien you ever used was Heatblast, your current girlfriend is Julie Yamamoto, you're 17 years old, and your birthday is on-- Moira (from the kitchen): The hot chocolate's ready, Ben. Boy: Grandma? Moira emerges from the kitchen with a tray with three mugs: two filled to the brim with hot chocolate, the other with tea. She lays the tray down on a coffee table immediately in front of Ben. Boy: GRANDMA! Rushes up to her to hug, but she stops him through a single sentence. Moira: I'd try not to hug me right now, Ben, or else this chocolate will spill. Ben: Me? Boy/Ben: No, me. Ben: Your name is Ben, too? Boy/Ben: Well, not really "too." Your name is Benjamin, mine's just Ben. Ben: Haha, it's still nice to see someone with my name be such a big fan of me. How old are you? Boy/Ben: 10. Ben: Awesome. How long have you been a fan? Boy/Ben: A year, I think. Ben: Not a fan from the beginning? In the background, Moira seats herself on the other side of Dooshi and takes tea from the tray left on the coffee table. Boy/Ben: Nah, my friends kept saying you were like a bad guy or something, but earlier this year, when you saved us from that alien dragon, I knew you were a real hero. Ben: So, wait a second, you're Ben Y.? Boy/Ben: Ben Yourouguaduan, yeah. Why? Ben: Your grandma had a list of presents she wanted me to get you when we met on the other side of Bellwood. Everyone got two. Boy/Ben: She did? Ben: She did. Moira (holding her tea away from her face): I did. Ben: Go look under the tree. Boy/Ben: But it's not Christmas yet. Ben: I can help you make it look like it was never opened later. Boy/Ben: You're awesome, Super Ben. Ben: Haha, thanks. Now, go open your presents before your parents wake up too. Ben Y. rushes over and carefully unwraps his present in the quietest way possible as Ben sips his hot chocolate. He opens it, and only after seeing the head of the toy inside does he turn around and hug Ben and his grandmother for getting the present. He returns to the toy and plays with it for 5 minutes before he abruptly stops. By this time, Moira is nearly finished with her tea and Ben has long since finished his hot drink, placing adjacent to the untouched hot chocolate on the tray. Ben looks to the boy Ben. Ben: What's wrong? Boy/Ben: Well...you said I got two presents, and I only saw one. Ben: What about me? You don't think I'm a good enough present for you? Boy/Ben: You're my other present?! Ben: If you think you're biggest hero's a good present, then yeah. Boy/Ben: You're not a good present. Ben: Oh... Boy/Ben: You're a *great* present. Could you transform for me? Ben: Alright, who do you want to see? Boy/Ben: Umm...ooh, how about Benwolf? Ben: Aah, Benwolf. Alright, kid, whoever you want, but only since it's Christmas. our view is shifted into the skies of Bellwood as little boy Ben Y enjoys his best present. We can see the bright green flash of a successful transformation as we pan to the full moon, a fitting sight to see with Benwolf lurking about. We move forward an hour and return to the boys playing in front of their house who have been joined by several more of their neighborhood friends. Some of the kids' older siblings even appear, aiding in the formation of cleaner, larger-scale forts. They all stop playing when a section of snow begins to rumble. A humanoid snow creature emerges from it, and as every kid in the yard screams at the sight, the teenagers simply laugh at the golem. After the kids realize their siblings' laughter, they watch as the monster cleans the snow off its body, revealing the underlying creature to be none other than Benmummy, joining in on the laughter with the teenagers. Benmummy: Thanks for helping plan this, guys. One teenager (in a red coat, blue hat, blue jeans, and black boots): No problem, Ben. Boy #1: I thought you weren't in the mood. Benmummy: Let's just say I got my mood back, Xavier. Now. Transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: Who's ready to throw some snowballs? Xavier: You are so mean, Ben. I'm not your friend anymore. Big Chill: Wha-wha-I'm sorry, man; it was just a joke. Xavier: And so was this. Get him, Branden! Branden, Xavier's older brother and the red-coat teenager, pulls a large snowball out from behind his back and manages to knock Big Chill into the snow with an attack. Big Chill (laying in the snow): You told him, didn't you, Branden? Branden: Hey, here's my younger bro. What was I supposed to do when you called me and I was already on speakerphone? Big Chill: Alright then. Heads up. Chill pulls himself out of his hole and uses his ice breath to create a snowball comparable in size to Branden's own. He manages to split it up into two smaller snowballs he tosses at Branden and Xavier, Xavier of the two who dodges the blow. Everyone in the yard continues their playing, and for the last time, we pan over to the full moon on this Christmas Eve's night as we approach Christmas itself. Merry Christmas. OF SHORT Characters *Ben Tennyson *Moira Yourouguaduan *Dooshi *Ben Yourouguaduan *Xavier *Branden *Eric (mentioned) *Merlin Yourouguaduan (mentioned) Aliens Used (by Ben) *NRG (first re-appearance) *Big Chill (x2) (both times, cameo) *Ultimate Big Chill (x2) *Obsorber *Streak (x2) *Benwolf (offscreen) *Benmummy Trivia *In place of a full-length Christmas special episode, Moira's Presents is the second Christmas special and the first to be a short. The first Christmas special was X-Mas. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology